Moan
by X tHeHaPpYeMo X
Summary: What do you do if your having dreams about your room mate? What do you do if you hear her moan your name late one night? What do you do if she, whilst moaning your name, is in her room with another man? E/B.
1. Chapter 1

**Moan.**

**A/N – Hey guys, Andi here from "Andi & Megz" MainsteamEmoBrdlineHardcore**

**This story is rated 'M' and so I've decided to do it on my own profile.**

**Please leave reviews, and comments, i'd really appreciate it.**

**Let me know what you think, should i continue?**

**Next chapter is typed so if you want it, let me know. **

**Thanks guys.**

**Edward's POV**

"Tell me more, tell me more, like does he have a car"

"Uh huh, uh huh, uh huh, do do do do, uh huh"

"Edward we've really got to stop singing along to Grease songs, its sort of pathetic, I mean we're what 24 now, not 17."

"Bella, Bella, Bella, you're just saying that because you're forgetting the words in your old age" I baited her.

"Edward, it is _so_ on!" and then she flashed me that smile, that one that makes me forget my own name, how to stand even, so I fell back onto our couch. Yes, _our couch_. Bella and I have lived together since the end of high school. We've both just finished our degree's at University, and I can now officially say, that Bella Swan, is a High School History Teacher, I, Edward Cullen, am a Music Teacher, and Bella's _boyfriend_ Jacob _BLACK_ is a high school drop-out. NOT that I'm jealous, but still... c'mon.

"Edward, you missed it, hang on I'll rewind" the DVD screen ran backwards through the scene, "Suuuuumerrrr, take it Eddie,"

"Nights." I said shortly, I hate taking it out on Bella, but seriously Jacob was just supposed to be the rebound guy when Bella and I broke up, he wasn't supposed to stick around.

"Uh, whatever, I'm over it. What do you want for dinner Eddie?" Bella asked as she ejected the Grease disk.

"Anything you make is always amazing, so whatever you feel like lovely" she blushed as the alteration of my old pet name for her _love_.

Not that I'm jealous or anything, seriously I'm not, they've been 'officially' dating for like what 2 months, Bella and I dated for 2 _weeks_ during high school, and the only reason that happened was because we both got a little bit drunk one night at a party, hooked up and then she was scared of her reputation, and me, well I don't go sleeping around without good cause, she was a good friend, pretty, fun, nice, smart, and hell, even sexy.

"Well my sweet, I'll make up a couple of steaks, and chips then?" she asked as she took off toward the kitchen. I could watch her walk for hours... and I do good old treadmill, best 600 bucks I ever spent.

"Sounds good." Just as she turned to me with a big smile, the phone rang.

"G'day" I answered giving her a grin, she shook her head with a smile and turned toward the kitchen again.

"Edward, mate! It's Jake, is Bella there?" great, queue rolling eyes... check, queue sick perverted comment... "I was thinkin' of spendin..." check, queue me cutting him off.

"She's out. Bye" and queue Bella's cell phone to ring. Check.

"Jake." She almost sighed his name as she answered the phone from the other room. Fine, whatever, she'll learn soon enough what he's after. "Sure, I'll throw another steak on and, oh? You don't like _my_ steak. Not to worry, I'll order Pizza _again_." She sounded upset. Well good, serves her right.

Okay, not so serves her right, GOD I'm such an arse sometimes. This is Bella we're talking, err thinking about. She deserves the best!

Great, now I sound like Alice.

"Bye Jake see you in a few."

Why oh why did she have to sound so sad?

"Bella my lovely, I'm going out. I'll be back in time for dinner" I can't stay here and watch her be sad over _him_.

"Kay" her voice cracked. My heart skipped a beat.

I took off toward the front door.

***

"Edward, mate your here." Jacob had his sweaty body on _OUR _couch, his big dirty work boots on _OUR _coffee table, and his big dirty rough paws on _MY _Bella.

FUCK! Why does she have such a hold on me? It's been like 6 years. You think a guy would get over a one night stand 6 years ago right? Wrong.

"Steak is in the microwave Eddie." She smiled at me while Jacob's hand trailed up her thigh. I shook my head and moved toward the stairs.

"Not hungry" I growled out.

"I am." Jacob attempted to purr in Bella's ear.

Her giggle followed me up the stairs, into my room and on to my bed, where I buried my face into my pillows; this will probably be a VERY long night.

**Hehe, Edward is a little bit of a weirdo at the moment... it'll all come together soon.**

**Ex's and oh's don't forget the oh's!**

**Andi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

"Thanks for coming over Jakey." Bella said at the door, her voice travelled up to my window, which hey, was conveniently located above the front door.

HEY I'm not spying, just making sure he gets the hell away from here.

"I'd love to stay longer..." he leaned in and brushed his lips against her neck.

"Yes, I would too, but its Sunday; I've got work in the morning." FUCK! She wants him to stay?

"So you want me to stay?" he pushed her against the door and started kissing her neck more. EWW!

"Jake, you know I do, I'm just not ready. It's been six years since I've..." her words were cut off with a kiss.

Six years since what?

NEVER have I wanted Jacob's lips off Bella's more than this moment.

"Goodnight." He said as he turned on his heel and pulled out his phone.

"Night" Bella sounded dazed. She finally shook herself out of it I heard her pad toward her room.

The door to her room opened and closed, her door was right next to mine, her bed rested against the same wall mine did, I heard the blankets ruffling, and stop as she got comfortable.

"Goodnight love." I muttered.

***

Bella tip toed into my room, she slipped into my bed under the covers with me.

"Bella?"

"Shh" was her only response as she slid her hand down my stomach, lower, lower until she was grasping me. She gasped when she moved her hand, stroking me and I groaned.

I woke with a start.

The shower was turned on in Bella's Bathroom.

Shower, good idea, COLD FREAKING SHOWER, even better.

***

"So, what would my big strong man like for breakfast this morning?" Bella asked as I made my way downstairs, she was right behind me, she had a fluffy white towel wrapped around herself, her long brown hair down and curled by the wetness of it. She looked incredible in the morning.

"Edward?" Jeez, I must have spaced.

"Bacon, eggs. You know, the usual." I gave her a grin, hoping to god my voice didn't give away how excited by her I was... looks like I'll be needing another shower.

She appeared to be blushing when I chanced a look in her direction.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just, I was thinking about, oh never mind." She flushed more.

"Come now Bella, you've got me curious, and you know only the truth can satisfy a curious Eddie." She flushed harder.

"It's nothing." She moved to the fry pan and flipped the bacon and eggs. I poured the coffees and set them down on the counter. They were soon accompanied by toast, bacon, eggs, and orange juice.

We ate in silence, mostly owing to the fact that whenever I opened my mouth to say something Bella flushed and looked down at her plate. And anytime she looked up to say something she flushed and looked toward the fridge.

"I've got a meeting." I blurted out finally and moved toward the stairs to get changed. I felt Bella's eyes burning into my naked back as I moved from the room.

Looks like I'll be wearing something other than boxers to breakfast from now on.

***

As I parked my car I couldn't help but feel like I'd forgotten something. My phone rang a moment later.

"G'day" I answered.

"Mate, it's Emmett, so did you get it?"

"Ah fuck, sorry man."

"Come on man, it's Rosie's birthday on Friday I need that ring!" Emmett is my big brother, kinda a douche, but still my brother. He's been trying to find the perfect engagement ring for one Miss Rosalie Hale since the start of the year, it now being November and almost the end of the year, not to mention her birthday, Emmett is getting somewhat stressed.

"Dude, don't worry I'll get it, Jasper said he's almost finished with it." Jasper Whitlock, my best mate, is a jewellery maker, and his girlfriend Alice Brandon is a jewellery designer. The two met through Bella and I, Alice is Bella's best friend, I've known Alice only a short while, but she seems sweet, and if she's a friend of Bella's she's a friend of mine.

"Alright. So you're defiantly coming for the weekend? And Bells?" Emmett had planned a little get away for the six of us, we were leaving Friday after work, and because Friday was the last day of the semester, we were getting back Monday night.

"Definitely, wouldn't miss it. But where are we going?" Emmett had kept the get-away destination a secret, apparently so we couldn't tell Rosalie.

"If I told you I'd have to kill you."

"Real mature Em."

"See ya later Eddikins"

"Bye."

Bella and I work at the same school, we take separate cars though so that the students don't think we're 'together', which doesn't help. Apparently they can all see what a love struck puppy I am.

What-ever!

"Hey Mr. Cullen" Lauren, one of my lust crazed students called out to me, then turned back into her group of friends giggling, I recognised two of them, one as Tanya Denali, and the other as Mike Newton.

WHOA MIKE NEWTON? GIGGLING?

And then he sent me a 'stalker wave'. Can you say 'eep'?

I nodded my head in greeting and moved _quickly_ away.

Just then Bella's car pulled up next to mine. And she jumped out flipping her hair over one shoulder.

She was wearing grey dress pants, and a white tucked in blouse. She looked HOT! And god I wanted her.

That's all this is. Lust. I just _want_ her.

"Hey Miss Swan" one of the hundreds of teenager-shaped walking lump of hormones called out to her.

I scrunched my hands into fists.

She smiled shyly and moved toward the office, and me.

I prefer to think of it as just me, but hey, she does need to go to the office too. She grinned as she made it to my side.

"Edward," she sighed my name.

"Bella, you look lovely." With a blush she turned for the office.

**AN – just a filler, sorry...**

**Any ideas where i should send them for their get-away? I have a few but just wanted to check in :P**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!**

**Ex's and oh's don't forget the oh's!**

**Andi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, next chappy... YAY!**

**EPOV**

I'd made it through the entire day of school in one piece.

Well that's not entirely true. When I walked past Bella's classroom I saw her chatting on the phone with blush covering her cheeks and her hand resting just inside the buttons of her blouse, so naturally I fell flat on my face.

By the time I made it home, Bella was already there, making dinner for three. Of course Jacob wouldn't eat his, he'd eat Pizza on the way here, then apologise, so I'd save the day by eating Jacob's food as seconds, Bella would gush at me and I'd brush it off all the while lapping it up.

She'd made Stroganoff, one of my favourites. When I walked into the kitchen I could hear her humming as she cooked. I don't know whether it was the way she was swinging her hips as she stirred the meat, or the way she was twining her hair around her fingers but I walked up behind her and hugged her close.

"_Edward_" She sighed. Then she dropped the spoon to the floor and whirled around to me. "I mean Edward." She said more sternly.

She fucking sighed my name!

MY name!

"Jacob will be here in a minute, why don't you go clean up?" Then she raced for the sink, spoon in hand and began washing it off.

MY NAME!

Shower time.

**

And they were at it again.

Dinner had passed uneventfully, and now Jacob and Bella were making out on the couch.

Ew.

But, she sighed MY name.

I must have had a big cocky grin on my face at this point, and so with that memory I trudged upstairs to my room.

**

"Bells, I'd love to stay tonight, if you'll let me?" Jacob was murmuring outside the door.

"Jake..."

"But c'mon, you're going away with your friends for the weekend, and I won't see you until Monday. Can't I have something amazing to think about while you're gone?" He's actually guilt tripping her into it!

"Jake, I can't. The last time... well... the last time I did... that... was with Edward, and I'm sorry, but I just..." She was cut off by him laughing.

"You just still have feelings for him!"

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"FINE!" She shouted and pulled him back inside the house.

So all WAS happy in Edward land... when we did that, god it must have been like... 6 years ago! Crap, looks like I wasn't the only one.

"SH, I'll just make sure he's asleep" FUCK!

I heard my door open, and close, and Bella tip-toe to my bed. Then she sat down next to me. I had my eyes closed, feigning sleep.

"Edward? You awake?" I didn't move.

She nudged me slightly. "Edward, I'm going to... it's time, you didn't make a move, for SO long." She nudged me again, and then I felt her lips press to the top of my head. This time I wasn't not moving because I was trying to pretend to be asleep, I was shocked stiff. Make a move? What the hell was this afternoon?!

I opened my eyes and she was already gone.

I heard her door open and close, and then the lock turn.

"Lights?" Jake asked.

"No." Bella sighed.

I heard what sounded like Jacob throwing Bella to the bed. The springs moved slightly, and then more so as he must have crawled on top of her.

**

"_Yes_"

I must have been dreaming.

"_mmm_." I shot upright in my bed. That was Bella.

"_Edward_!" She moaned, it was almost like how she said it this afternoon in the kitchen.

"It's Jacob." Jacob's rough voice broke me out of it.

"Huh?" Bella replied.

"It's Jacob, not Edward."

"FUCK!" I held in a laugh, Bella has never sworn whilst I've known her. "Jake, crap, I'm really sorry! My head was somewhere else."

"Yeah, in the next room over. Fuck this. See you Monday."

The bed springs moved again, and the door creaked open and closed, followed by footsteps on the stairs and then the front door opening and closing.

"What have I done!" I heard Bella cry out.

I heard her lift the telephone off the hook and dial in numbers.

"Alice, oh my god Alice! I just... Jacob and I were, yeah, and I moaned his name." She sobbed. "NO ALICE, EDWARD'S NAME!" Silence. "No! He can never know, then he'll know what I was doing!" I tuned out the rest of her conversation by putting in my earphones. I'd overheard enough.

Enough to know she wants me.

Enough to know I may have a chance.

This weekend just got interesting...

**AN- what'd ya think? Review guys! Thanks XD**

**Ex's and oh's don't forget the oh's**

**Andi.**


	4. the great Australian outback in a van

**AN – Sorry it's been awhile guys! Hope you like...**

**EPOV**

Bella's long brown hair was down and flowing around her shoulders. She had the cutest smile on her face, one of seductive intentions and pure innocence.

As she made her way from the door to my room toward my bed she slowly slipped the blood red silk robe from her shoulders revealing the black lace bra and panty set she was wearing. Against her pale white skin she looked like a goddess, my own personal goddess.

As she positioned herself at the end of my bed on her knees, she began fondling herself, running on hand over her left breast and her visually tight nipple, and then slowly down her stomach, as her hand slipped lower over her flat, soft skin, my own stomach clenched and tightened. Damn it but she was making me hot.

As she began moving her hand back up her body, I shifted myself up in my bed to rest against my bed head. Her hand finally reached her neck and she flicked her hair away from her shoulders. Her hand went to the clasp in front of her bra and slowly very, very slowly she undid it. Then there was a loud honking of a horn and Bella whipped her head toward the window.

Who the fuck would be interrupting us at this hour?

The horn honked again and I heard Emmett's booming voice, "Oi wanker! Get on your own side of the road! This isn't America! We drive on the LEFT side of the road in Australia MATE!"

Cracking one eye opened I grimaced as I took in my surroundings.

Car.

Road.

Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Bella – in car.

Us – driving in car on road.

Ah crap!

"Emmett, you know he can't hear you right? I know your smarter than that." Bella said in the sweetest voice, which also somehow sounded extremely condescending.

"Bella, honey, shut up." Emmett laughed back at her and then mumbled something about 'condescending' and that 'he could be condescending if he wanted to be'.

"Yes dear." Bella giggled and Rosalie laughed along with her.

"Well _I for one_ would like to know what Edward was dreaming about!" Alice, the evil little pixie almost shouted from behind me. The car, or should I say van, was set up with Emmett driving, Rosalie beside him, behind them was Alice and Jasper, and behind them was Bella and myself.

"Yes Eddikins, what _was_ that dream about?" Jasper said over his shoulder.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." I said through my teeth.

"Edward it's fine, you didn't say anything." Bella placed her hand on my lap softly. Little did she know the effect she had on me, because the second she touched me I was hard again.

"This trip is probably going to suck, so we should make the best of it hey?" Bella said as she slid her hand from my leg and into her bag, rummaging around for awhile she finally pulled out her ipod and ear phones.

"Thanks" I said as she handed me a little speaker.

"Well, I haven't listened to this in donkey's years, so I'm not sure what's on here." and just as she said that... Porno music!

Bella's face went bright red and she dropped her face behind her hair, it was the sweetest thing I've ever seen, yet I'd seen it a million times before.

"Porno music Bella, really?" I got through my laughter.

"Shud-up, you know very well you put this on here in year 12!"

"Bella love, that was four years ago!" I said only just managing to hold back my chuckles.

"PORNO MUSIC!" Alice suddenly exploded from in front of me.

"Damn it, I'm sorry Bella love." I said as Alice's little hand snatched the Ipod and threw it toward Rosalie, who continued to A) catch it with such precision it was incredible, and B) plug the said ipod into the Van's CD jack.

The car was suddenly filled with the bad bass, terrible guitar and worse techno imaginable.

Jasper and Alice were 'dancing', the best they could whilst sitting, which pretty much involved Jasper holding Alice's left hand in his right, them 'boogying' down together.

Had it not been disturbing that six adults were in a car driving down the Maraborough stretch in Queensland, it could have been cute.

Suddenly my phone started vibrating in my pocket.

Feeling a bit hot under the collar? B.

And suddenly, I was.

You have no idea! E.

I heard her giggle and then my phone vibrated again.

Next stop... you're getting us new entertainment! B.

Damn it seeing her smiling next to me made my already big, not to mention bad, situation, even worse!

"HEY!" Emmett suddenly exclaimed, "I think I've seen this one!"

"EW Emmett!" Everyone shouted and even Rosalie was slightly disturbed by that, and turned off the music.

"Well now what?" Bella asked giving me a look.

"Well now..." Alice trailed off suspiciously and sent Jasper a wink.

"This can't be good" I whispered into Bella's ear and had the satisfaction of seeing her staring wide eyed straight ahead in surprise.

**AN – so what do ya's think?**

**Review guys Please!!!**

**So yeah, sorry it's been awhile, I finish Uni for the semester tomorrow so I'll be updating this weekend, let me know in a review which stories you want updated next, oh and this applies to mainstream emo borderline hardcore stories – A sincere Deception, Hands Down, etc.**

**So in other words... review!!**

**Ex's and oh's don't forget the oh's!**

**Andi!**


	5. AUTHORS NOTE!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**SORRY GUYS!!!**

**AN – Hey guys, we hate these too, but we just wanted to let you all know we have a little competition going on, follow this YouTube link...**

**.com/watch?v=pFyKtn8l7hw**

**and PLEASE give it a go, we made fools of ourselves for a reason... hehe.**

**Ex's and oh's don't forget the oh's!**

**Andi & Megz!**

**PS – we'll update as soon as we get our first response to our video... :o)**


	6. still in a van, but with stripping

**AN – sorry it took so long for me to update, been so busy... but i'll just continue on with the story now shall I? **

**EPOV**

"Well now..." Alice trailed off suspiciously and sent Jasper a wink.

"This can't be good" I whispered into Bella's ear and had the satisfaction of seeing her staring wide eyed straight ahead in surprise.

"Now, we play strip punch buggy!" Jasper laughed as Alice, being Alice, made up her own porno music and danced around the car.

"YES!" Emmett boomed from the front of the car, Rosalie, who was sitting next to him suddenly slapped him on the back of the head and told him to watch the road, to which Emmett replied that he didn't _want_ to drive anymore and that Rosalie could.

"Okay, so the rules are, whenever you see a car, you have to yell out the colour and make, and then a name of someone in the car, they then have to take off one item of clothing, socks and shoes don't count, neither do belts." Jasper said laughing as Alice kicked off her shoes and flung her belt toward the floor as well.

"Those seem like pretty basic rules, how bout you cannot pick the same person in a row?" I added as Bella quickly sent me a smile of appreciation.

"Deal." Alice said, although I'm not sure why she got to approve the rules.

"Alright let's get started." Emmett once again boomed from the front seat.

Being the Marbouragh stretch, one of Queensland's many long, slow, straight, boring roads, there were a fair few kilometres between cars, the first car that was seen was a Green Ford, sighted by Alice.

"GREEN, FORD, BELLA!" Alice said calmly as everyone else waited until the car went by so we could see the make, which it was indeed a Ford.

Bella gave me a sad look, blushed and dropped her eyes to her jumper, which she quickly removed and put on the seat next to her. I gulped air.

She was wearing a white singlet, and black and pink bikini top underneath.

I quickly forced my eyes into the back of Jasper's head. Alice sent me a wink over her shoulder and then we all faced the front looking for cars.

Fifteen minutes later, Rosalie suddenly giggled and said "Red Holden, Edward." To which Emmett scoffed and replied;

"What honey, you scared we'll make all these people swoon at my musclie physic?" We all burst into laughter at this and I threw off my 'Everlast hoody'.

Bella giggled and then her eyes suddenly seemed very intent.

_Uh Oh!_

Five minutes later we had six cars pass us in a row.

Jasper yelled "Pink GTO, Bella!"

Alice directly after him yelled "Yellow Porshe, Edward!"

Rosalie after Alice yelled, "Erm. Purple Hyundi? Bella!"

Emmett chuckling the whole time yelled after Rose, "Brown Suzuki, Edward!"

I got the next car which was "Silver Nisan, Emmett!" and surprising to all of us, Bella yelled out the next one, it wasn't so much that she'd gotten the car right, it was the name she'd chosen after it.

"1976 Chevy Impala, Black, Edward!" We all started gobsmacked at her.

"What? It's Dean's car from Supernatural." She shrugged and giggled.

"Well, by my count that's, Edward three Edward, two Bella, and one Emmett." Alice said as she put the 'tally book' beside her and started clapping her hands signing, "The more you clap the more they take off the more you clap the more they take off!" Rosalie took the wheel from Emmett, so Emmett had his hands free and he pulled off his hoody, and switched off the aircon.

"Bella, sorry but your next!" Jasper said laughing and high fiving Alice.

"You guys are arse's!" Bella said before asking Rosalie to give her some tunes.

Take me on the floor by the Veronica's blasted through the sound stystem as Bella began pulling on the strings of her bikini top, then proceeded to pull it out the top of her singlet, she then raised herself up off the seat and reached for the button of her black denim jeans.

Sliding them down her soft, smooth legs, she managed to get them to her feet and dropped them to the floor with her thongs **(AUSSIE FOR 'FLIP FLOPS! NOTHING SUS =P) **and bikini top. I again, stared straight into the back of Jasper's head cursing in my mind.

"Eddie boy, your turn!" Bella said as she turned her body in her seat to face me, bringing one smooth, bare leg up on the seat which made me gulp in too much air again.

Bella gave a quick look at Alice, who winked at her, and then, quickly, so I wouldn't notice, she looked back at me with a smile on her face in expectation. OH no you don't Bella, I thought, I saw that!

"Whatever." I said simply. "Bella has to chose though, you know what I'm like at making decisions." I said smoothly, I was rewarded with the result I was after, her pretty blush spread quickly over her face and she dropped her eyes.

"What do you have?" She asked quietly.

"Tee, undershirt, Singlet, Jeans and Underwear, and you've got three to chose, and your sitting next to me." I said smiling at me genius plan.

I just hoped she wouldn't take the underwear!

**AN – hey guys, so review and let me know what he should take off! He has five items on, and three to lose... this could get interesting XD Also, any suggestions of stuff you want them to do, they've got about another day in the car before they get to their destination, with a stopover in a motel...**

**Ex's and oh's don't forget the oh's!**

**Andi**


	7. working something out

**EPOV:**

**Working something out...**

"Alright, I chose your tee," I quickly pulled my tee over my head, only slightly flexing my muscles, I'm not that much of a show off, "your jeans," sighing a little I lowered my hands to my belt buckle and snapped it open, in a fluid motion I popped the button from its confinement, unzipped my zipper and raised myself slightly off the seat to pull my jeans off. I glanced over and was rewarded with Bella's pretty blush. Her eyes were glued to the edge of my boxer-briefs. "Undershirt." I heard her choke out slightly, that too, I took off without ceremony. Her eyes did not leave me, as they travelled up my legs, toward my chest. Her blush deepened and I could see the blush move down to her collarbones.

"I feel rather naked." I stated and watched as my words had a peculiar affect on her. Almost immediately Bella's gorgeous brown eyes lifted to mine. I was trapped. I'd had her stare at me countless times, I'd looked into her eyes a million more, I knew their colour, the way the brown blended perfectly with the amber flecks, it played havoc with my heart. The need for oxygen was too great and sucked in a gulp of air.

Bella looked down, her hair falling in front of her face, and suddenly it was my turn to stare at _her_ body. Her bare leg had remained up on the seat the entire time, her white singlet was swooping low over the softness of her breasts, and her pert nipples were slightly visible through the thin material. How I longed to lavish her with kisses, to drag my tongue across that silky surface. To dip my head lower, slide it down lower across her stomach, down to her pink bikini bottoms...

I was shaken from my thoughts by Jasper. No, literally shaken by Jasper.

"Eddie, we're pulling into the petrol station, you want anything?" He said grinning slightly as Bella gave her order to Alice. How she had been moving, talking, conversing whilst I'd been oogling her I didn't know. But she'd managed it. By the fact that her blush was disappearing slightly I assumed she hadn't actually seen said oogling, thank God for that.

Emmett got out of the driver's seat, as Rose hopped out and skipped to the fuel pump. "Emmy, watch me pump this!" I heard her yell as Emmett wolf whistled at her in her short skirt and bikini top, apparently they'd kept playing strip buggy, because I noticed all their lack of clothing.

Rose was missing her knee high white socks, jumper and top, Alice was missing her Jeans and was currently racing a shirtless Jasper toward the public toilet, and Emmett in all his glory was standing by Rose kissing her neck, in his boxer briefs and thongs.

But what I saw next nearly made me have a premature death. Bella, was slipping out of the van, in her singlet top and bikini bottoms, answering her ringing phone.

Her hair had been let out, flowing sweetly down her back, and as she stood talking on the phone, walking toward the road, because it's a well known fact in Australia, that you shouldn't answer your phone in a Petrol station...

Shaking my head, I hopped out of the car and began following her, not stalker style, but it seriously must have looked weird to the little town we were meandering through, as I was only in my singlet and boxer briefs, and we all looked as though we'd just left the house in what we'd slept in.

"Jake, it's me and _my_ friends, please!" I heard Bella. Ah-ha so it was Jakeypoo wanting an invite. "Jake, I asked Emmett three times, and he said you wouldn't be able to fit, I'll be sharing with Alice, Emmett and Rose will be sharing a bed also, and apparently Edward and Jasper have to share. NO HE'S NOT GAY!" I had to chuckle at that, and Bella turned around wide eyed.

"Jake, you can't come. I'll see you when I get back, we've got the school dance to chaperone, that'll be fun. But right now I've got to go." And just like that, no 'I love you Jakey', no, 'wish you were here', Bella simply hung up, smiling a brilliant smile at me which I returned.

"Nice outfit, come here often?" She asked making her way slowly back toward me and the petrol station.

"Nah, just on holidays with some friends, perhaps you've seen them, one in particular I'm looking for, cute as a button, about yay high. No? Oh well she's wearing a pretty white singlet, some hot as fuck bikini bottoms, and the sexiest god damn blush I've ever seen." I said smoothly. Turning back toward the van I saw Jasper giving me a 'thumbs up', and Alice slapping him upside the head.

"Well no, sorry can't say I have." Bella said softly as she walked up beside me,"But perhaps I could be of some help to you?" Fuck me she just winked!

"Well, here's the thing," I said thinking quickly, "I've heard a few rumours of my friends thinking I'm gay because of a certain sleeping situation, and I was going to ask her if I could switch my bunk mate for her." I didn't look down at her, but simply continued on toward the van. I heard her answer though, and it was plaguing me now, as I sat in the middle section next to Jasper, owing mostly to the fact that Alice stole Bella.

Bella's words were running through my mind like an old record on repeat, "I think we can work something out."

**AN – Hey guys, so I'm REALLY sorry I haven't updated in a while... but seriously I HAVE AN EXCUSE! I gots the piggy flu last week... and this week I start Prac again, so I've been really sick, then really busy! Damn sickness and Damn University!**

**But I'm off to update my other two stories, so if you read them, you'll hopefully get the updates sometime tonight or tomorrow!**

**I'm having alot of fun writing this story and I've already got the next chapter written...**

**You want it, and I want reviews... as Bella would say... "I think we can work something out..." **

**Ex's and oh's don't forget the oh's!**

**Andi!**


	8. a game of songs

**Authors Note; Hey guys, sorry it's been awhile... I've been on prac for the past two weeks, and I still have one week to go... so I thought I'd be nice and update for you guys! Yeah you know you love me! I'm not sure how many stories I'll get updated tonight, because I've still got to do lesson plans for tomorrow, but I'll try to update before Sunday next week... I think Sunday will be my 'Update Day'. (:**

So here we were, sitting in the van again, and it was my turn to come up with a game. It was pretty easy to do seeing as how we all had Ipods.

"So could you explain the rules again Edward?" Bella asked from next to Alice in the seat behind me, damn but if her voice got any sexier I'd be in that backseat with her right now...

Shaking myself out of my... not so gentlemanly thoughts, I turned in my seat so I was facing her. "Basically, we each take turns in shaking our Ipods, and then everyone else has to guess the song, whoever guesses right, gets to give someone of their choosing a truth or dare." I finished winking at Bella. It never ceases to amaze me the amount of blood that rushes into her cheeks from one simple wink.

Ever since she'd moaned my name the other night I couldn't stop picturing her laying beneath me, whispering in my ear... MY NAME not Jakes!

I was woken from another day dream by Jasper tossing me my Ipod. We all got out our Ipods, and Docks. Rose got Emmett's for him as he was driving still.

"Alright, who goes first?" Alice asked chirpily.

"You?" I asked knowing I knew all her songs, and therefore I'd be the first one to ask a truth or dare to someone.

She shook her Ipod, making it shuffle, and a tune I knew all too well sounded throughout the van... immediately everyone started signing along... apparently having the same trouble as me, not being able to remember the name.

"HOW YOU REMIND ME by Nickleback!" Bella shouted from the back seats.

"Go Bella!" Alice sang happily as we finished the song giving Bella a chance to think... as per the rules.

At the end of the song, Bella began telling us her dare... but not who. "You have to ring your latest ex, and pretend you're having sex and your phone dialled the number from your pocket." I started laughing, along with everyone else.

"Um Bella, how did the phone call them from the pocket if they're having sex... doesn't that involve a... lack there-of clothes?" Emmett started laughing so hard Rose had to take the wheel for him, they worked so well together, nothing they couldn't accomplish together. They balanced each other out nicely.

"Fine, whatever... a hot and heavy session then Emmett?" Bella asked. At Emmett's sigh of approval she then turned her eyes toward Jasper.

"Oh no!" He began rushing to get his phone in a vain attempt to delete his ex's number, vain; because Alice was already there with his phone, dialling and putting it on speaker.

*ring ring*

"Jasper?" An over excited voice came over the speaker and we all had to stifle our laughs while Jasper went bright red.

"Uh." He said simply.

"Jasper?" the girl said again a little angrier this time.

Alice hit the mute button. "Jasper, if you don't do this right you have the next turn behind the wheel!" apparently Jasper hated driving with a passion... therefore he suddenly took the phone and hit the 'mute' button again and we heard the girls voice again.

"Alice get your arse back in bed!" Jasper said sternly. We all stared at him. The girl on the phone was silent. "Alice you little minx, get that nurse outfit off, you know I hate when you make me beg!" His voice sounded like one of those porno guys voices. Sleezy and commanding.

Alice sighed a little. But it wasn't the type of sigh appropriate for sitting in a van with your friends. Bella could take no more and suddenly choked out a laugh.

"Alice, I'll not chase you. God, yes AH like that!" Bella was suddenly on the floor of the van in hysterical laughter as the girls voice came back over the phone.

"Jasper? Did you call for phone sex three way?" Alice suddenly couldn't take it. Laughing her head off she hit the 'hang up' button and looked straight in Jasper's eyes.

"There is no way your bunking with Eddie."

"DONE!" Jasper, Bella and I all shouted at once. Alice raised an eyebrow at Bella, and Emmett handed Rose a fifty dollar note.

"You win my fair lady." Emmett said 'bowing' whilst driving... not an easy thing to do...

"I shrugged my shoulders and pointed toward Jasper's Ipod. It was his turn to play the song.

The opening of the song was unfamiliar to me. I had no idea what it was... a long guitar rift, and then a steady bass. Bella giggled again and just as the lyrics started... 'we took a walk that night but it wasn't the same...' she said loudly, "Jenny was a friend of mine by The Killers." We all turned to Jasper and he nodded in confirmation of her answer. We all listened to the song, Bella and Jasper were the only two singing, as we all didn't know the song. By the end Bella was laughing at Jasper's dance moves which involved pointing his index fingers in the air and then crossing them over his body and pointing at the floor while singing extremely seriously 'there ain't no motive for this crime, Jenny was a friend of mine, come on, come on, come on...'

"Alright, I chose... Rose." Rosalie turned in her seat and smiled brilliantly at Bella. "Truth, what is your middle name?" This was an answer that had never been known by any of us... except Emmett, he burst out laughing and Rose went bright red.

"No." She said and turned back around in her seat. Emmett proceeded to pull the car over to the side of the road and offered her the wheel. "I just did my nails!" She said in shock. It was quite funny actually, seeing as how she'd just been steering for Emmett through his fit of laughter. I think she just didn't want to admit defeat.

"So tell them Rosie. It's not that bad. Kind of sexy actually." Emmett had a goofy grin on his face which meant it was anything but sexy.

"C'mon Rose!" Jasper whined, he was joined by Bella, Alice and myself. She turned in her seat staring Bella down.

"You're in for it now Bella." She said but she had a twinkle in her eyes and so Bella and her began laughing. God I love the sound of Bella's laugh. It's not flighty and girly, but it's not hard and dull. It, like so much else of her, is perfect. Not to mention that when she laughs her chest moves... and therefore 'little Eddie' gets happy...

"My name is 'Rosalie Iza-Cosmo-Rider'. It's pathetic and sad, and I want to change it but Emmett won't let me."

"What the fuck?" This came from every person in the car except Rose and Emmett. Emmett was grinning like a goof ball and indicating back onto the road.

"I'm pretty sure my parents were high at the time, though they deny it. They might have been drunk. But Mum claims it was the epidural they gave her to have me, and therefore it's my fault." Rose began laughing with us. But the second Emmett started Rose slapped him upside the head and he choked it back. God I love my friends.

"Alright, so it's my turn now?" Rose asked trying to hide her blush from us. She shook her Ipod, twice.

"Hey Baby, by DJ Otzi" Emmett said and then turned his attention to Bella.

"The song hasn't finished yet!" Bella said as Emmett's grinning face turned back to the road.

"I hate this song and I already know what I want to ask you." Suddenly he sounded like he was trying not to laugh. "Who was your first?" Okay so not only did Bella's face burst into red blush, I'm pretty sure mine did too. "Well?"

"First what?" Bella, sweet, not so innocent Bella tried to play dumb... it didn't work. Alice sighed and told her.

"Umm, well I'm not sure if I'm allowed to tell you that." Damn well right! No one knew about our little hook up. They all knew we'd dated, but it was NEVER anything serious... until I started dreaming about her every night. By then it was too late. We'd broken up, and decided to be friends.

Bella's face looked so scared and embarrassed I decided to save her. "Me." I said and then shook Bella's Ipod for her so the next song started. Alice just stared at me as the next song started.

'_What?_' I mouthed at her.

'_nothing._' She mouthed back and then gave the name of the next song. "Give it all, Rise Against." She then proceeded to give me the same question that Emmett gave Bella.

And as what I can only assume was a repayment for my help, Bella's soft voice said, "Me." This shut everyone up. Even Rose who was still singing along to the words.

"What?" I said rather loudly.

Everyone stared.

"What?" I said again, and this time Emmett answered me.

"Dude, thats wicked cool!" Bella started laughing her head off.

"Em, '_wicked cool_?' Really?" she said sarcastically and just like that our conversation was forgotten into a mesh of giggles and booming laughter.

The game continue on in much the same fashion, I got to ask Jasper what his favourite colour was, to which he replied 'pink' of course I already knew this and thus it was all the more funny for the look on his face. But just as we were coming up to our next stop, Mackay, Rosalie turned around in her seat, and gave the name and artist to one of my extremely heavy songs... Rose just jumped up three pages in my book!

"Face yourself by Misery Signals. Kiss Bella Edward."

Oh fuck!

**Hey guys, so I had about half of this typed last time, and I just wanted to give you an extra long chapter... cos i love reviews... HINT HINT!!!!**

**Ex's and oh's don't forget the oh's!**

**Andi!**


End file.
